


A Vision in Blue

by yeseverhopeful



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, F/M, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseverhopeful/pseuds/yeseverhopeful
Summary: Marcus Kane is the proprietor of The Ark, a respectable bar fallen on hard times. He meets a beautiful stranger on a night that will change his and her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus Kane had watched her enter the Ark by herself before sitting on one of the stools at the bar where Jacobo Sinclair, his bartender was taking orders from clients. His two main waitresses, Callie and Luna were busy giving people their drinks while Lincoln, his bouncer, was stationed at the doors watching for any trouble that might happen.  
He was the proud owner of a respectable bar, named The Ark. It was a popular bar and well known within the local community. His employees worked as a family and Marcus had never heard either of them complain about their workload or their wages. But times had become harder now and The Ark was struggling to make ends meet. Marcus frowned with concern as the numbers had kept going down and now a building agent was breathing down his neck. The agent’s message was clear: Pay, or lose the building and Marcus refused to give up this place which had become like a home to both him and everyone that worked here.  
Still glancing at the woman, Marcus lets his eyes wander over her figure. She looks about 5’4 with gorgeous long honey brown hair and brown eyes that looked sad when they were directed at you. He couldn’t be sure about her age, her face still looked smooth and beautiful but he guessed she was in her mid-forties. She was wearing a blue sundress that flowed around her knees when she had walked into the bar.  
“Good evening, ma'am. What can I get you?”, Sinclair asked with a broad and friendly smile.  
A smile the woman reciprocated, “Evening. I’ll just have a beer please”, she softly replied, not wanting to drink anything too heavy.  
Sinclair gave her a nod before taking care of her order and placing a pint on the bar in front of her.  
“Thank you”, she answered.  
Just as she took her first sip, Kyle Wick and a couple of his friends came through the doors, rowdy and laughing. His staff frowned with annoyance at his entrance, they all knew that whevere Wick went, trouble followed.  
“Want me to throw ‘em out? They’re gonna disrupt the other costumers”, a voice from coming from his right stated.  
Turning his head around, Marcus is faced with Lincoln, worry clearly etched on his face. Giving his bouncer a shake of his head, he returned his attention towards Kyle.  
"Let’s wait a sec, they might just be getting a drink tonight.”  
“If you say so, sir,” Lincoln replied before returning to his position at the doors.  
Soon enough though, he was proven right when Kyle began to laugh and hooted, “Look here, guys! We got a beauty here next to us”  
“Hey honey”, he said in an attempt to be charming, but the woman looked at him with a wary expression on her tired face, "How you doing sugar?”, he asked with a leerling wink.  
"Knock it off, Kyle,” Sinclair growled. “Leave her alone!”  
Kyle knocked off his joking behavior alright, but he grabbed Sinclairs shirt in his fist and snarled, “I never asked your opinion, you idiot!” before giving Sinclair a shove which sent him reeling back into the shelf of glasses. It was a splintering crash as glass shattered everywhere on the floor.  
“Come on, girl. We’ll have a great time, dance with me.” Kyle demanded, grabbing the woman by her arm and she started to struggle.  
“Let go of me!” She cried out trying to pry his hands off her, but Kyle was too strong and he merely laughed in response.  
“He said to knock it off, and let her go!” A voice hissed from behind him. Kyle turned around to come face to face with Marcus Kane, the owner of The Ark, staring him down. Marcus’ brown eyes were flashing with anger and he hated anyone who came in and started harassing his employees and clients.  
Being his over-cocky self, Kyle asked. “What are you going do about it?” before throwing a punch at him only to meet empty air as Marcus ducked and hit Kyle in the stomach then an uppercut square on his jaw knocking the younger man to the ground.  
“Now- get out,” Marcus snarled in a low tone outwardly composed, but on the inside he was trembling with fury.  
Lincoln had rushed over in order to help Sinclair before marching towards them and grabbing the bruised Kyle Wick by the scruff of his jacket and throwing him out the door. The rest of the gang had followed quickly after seeing what had happened. Luna rushed over to the woman, who was looking quite pale and trembling slightly.  
“Ma'am, are you alright?”, her voice was soft and rather silvery.  
The woman gave a quick nod, not trusting her voice not to waver. Sinclair got her some water, which she accepted gratefully.  
“Don’t worry about the tab,” Sinclair said graciously, “It’s on the house”  
“Thank you-all of you, you’ve been very kind. Oh, but, the damage.” she said looking around at all the broken glass.  
Luna patted the lady’s shoulder in a comforting manner.  
“That’s alright, we’ll be fine.”, she answered before walking towards the maintenance closet in order to grab a broom and a dust pan.  
“They won’t bother you again tonight,” Marcus told the woman who met his dark eyes which were gazing at her with kindness and concern. “Do you need help getting home at all?”  
“I’d be grateful,” the woman said. “I came by bus and I just realized I don’t have enough fare to get home.”  
“I’d be happy to take you,” Callie piped up, “just write down your address here,” ripping a sheet of paper off her order pamphlet, “and I’ll put it in my gps.”  
“I couldn’t-”, the lady said looking like she’d rather walk then put anyone to any trouble.  
“Nonsense,” Callie responded, “I’m done with my shift. Besides it’s too late to walk home at this hour. Do you want me to do anything else, Marcus?” Turning to her boss as she spoke.  
“No, you’re fine for tonight, Callie,” Marcus smiled. “Look after her, get her home safe.”  
Callie smiled back. “Will do, lets go Mrs.-”  
“Griffin,” the woman said, “Abby Griffin. And-thank you, Marcus,” turning to Marcus, “For stepping in.”  
Marcus nodded quietly he was suddenly tongue tied as Abby had made an impression on him.  
“Oh, I’m Callie Cartwig by the way, but you can call me Cece. It’s a nickname I like my friends to call me-”, the waitress mentioned to Abby while both women started to walk towards the door.  
Meanwhile, the others began to close shop for the night. Unfortunately, another visitor and the last person they all wanted to see, came through the door, Thelonious Jaha, the building agent.


	2. Chapter 2

Thelonious walked through the door way and surveyed the damage. Marcus could almost imagine him smiling at the opportunity before him. Wonderful, Marcus thought, more leverage he could put on The Ark.

“Evening,” the building agent said in a pleasant tone, “Marcus Kane. Just the man I’ve been wanting to speak to.”

Marcus braced himself and inhaled and looked at his colleagues. They gazed back at him with patented distress yet trust in their faces. Luna took charge. “Come on guys, let’s finish cleaning up.”

“Let’s go to my office,” Marcus said while nodding in approval to Luna. Stretching out his arm in the direction for Thelonious to go ahead. Thelonious nodded to the other employees and smiled, not at all a pleasant smile Marcus noticed this time. He was enjoying this, their misfortune. A flash of heat rose to Marcus’ face in indignation but he fought it down it wouldn’t do any good he’d simply have to listen and endure whatever Thelonious Jaha said.

Closing the door behind him the two men faced each other. Thelonious almost looked impressed at Marcus’ defiance and said. “I’ll get right to the point, Marcus. Since I know you’ve had an - interesting night, and I don’t want to waste your valuable time.” Marcus inwardly grimaced. “You know, the damages that have occurred is only going to add to your debt-,”

“Yes-,” Marcus interrupted a little impatiently wanting this torture to be over, “I know. Just speak your piece, Thelonious.”

The building agent looked at him squarely in the eye. “I told you before, anything that you can’t pay will double the risk of loosing this place that you care about deeply. I’m sure you’ve been cutting salaries?”

Marcus looked down. “A bit but I can’t cut deeply, not to them-this place,” looking around him with a feeling of fondness at the building, “ is all I have. All my people have, give me some more time.” Marcus hated to beg but he was at a point now that a plea would perhaps warm Thelonious to give him another chance. The building agent shook his head.

“I have my job to do, Marcus and if you can’t pay this building and everything and everyone in it will be gone.” with cold decisiveness, Thelonious stopped on his way out.

“By the way, it’d be very unfortunate if something were to happen to insure you go to prison. Assault is a federal offense,” again with a pleasant smile. “Good night.”

Marcus was left alone in his office and all his strength seemed to leave his body when Thelonious shut the door. Prison? Kyle Wick! Did Thelonious know him? Marcus couldn’t afford to go to court much less bail, could this situation get any worse? He groaned leaning his head against his hands. All he had done was come to a woman’s aid. What was her name? Annie? Abby! That was it. He could still see her soft honey brown eyes looking into his with such sadness. He wondered if he would be able to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Callie pulled up at Abby's house, her dashboard clock showed that it was already 10 pm. The house looked modest, it was a one floor one with a small flowerbed in front of it. There was a lantern hanging next to the front door, welcoming its occupants and guests.  
"Here we go," Callie announced, "Safe and sound. Just as I promised,” she added cheerfully and Abby could tell that Callie was a night owl, just by how chipper she sounded.  
The night was still young and Callie had regaled her during the short drive with all sorts of stories and questions. Abby, however, was absolutely exhausted because today had been a day from hell. Stifling a yawn, she ccould wait until she could lie down in her bed.  
“Well, thanks for the ride Cal- uhm, Cece. I appreciate it,” she said while moving to open the door of the car, "Oh, are you going to go back to the bar tonight?"  
"I think I might," Callie said, "They usually don't lock the doors till 11 anyway and maybe Sinclair could fix me a freebie, Marcus is nice enough to give us that privilege."  
Abby looked thoughtfully at the mention of the bar owner's name. She remembered his kind eyes and their deep brown colour, reminding her of dark chocolate. His eyes were such a vast difference from her late husband’s, which had been blue, like the sea.  
"What-what's he like? Your boss, I mean?" She ventured softly.  
Callie's eyes opened at the personal question. "Marcus? Well, he's quiet, the man's a total bookworm. Seriously, he has an entire shelf filled with books in his office and his nose almost always buried in one of them. He's very nice, one of the best and personable bosses I've ever worked for. He can be a bit stubborn though," Callie said with a little frown on her face, as she thinks of all the troubles The Ark is facing.  
She knew that he could ask for help, but his pride held him back from asking.  
"Anyway, I'm hoping I can be able to keep this job,” she mentioned.  
"Why? Is there anything wrong?" Abby asked, having listened with interest and seeing that a shadow had fallen over Callie's face.  
The other woman forced a smile, she knew that Marcus wouldn't want her to burden anyone with the Ark's troubles and especially not with the fact that a building agent was threatening to shut them down.  
"I shouldn't say anything, but we're not doing so well," she admitted.  
Abby laid a hand on Callie's arm in concern. "Is there anything I can do?"  
Callie shook her head. "Not unless you're a millionaire," she quipped with an eye roll, pretending to be nonchalant about the situation.  
Abby was a smart woman and she guessed that the Ark was in a financial crisis. "I have some money put by," she said. "Would that help? Consider it a thank you for helping me tonight and being so kind?"  
Callie was stunned at Abby’s generosity, especially since the woman barely knew them. Yet she was kind enough to give her own money to help strangers. But Callie was worried it might only make matters worse if Abby got involved. Besides Marcus would never accept Abby’s help.  
"You're a sweetheart Abby, but I don't think that'd work."  
"Why not?" Abby frowned, not understanding what the problem was.  
"Because-I don't think it'd be a good idea..look I gotta get back okay? I'll see you around!" Callie declared before driving away.  
Abby stood on the sidewalk, watching Callie driving off, with a puzzled expression on her face. She couldn't make out why the young woman had become so anxious when she offered to provide some money to help. But she decided it could wait for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus shut the door of the office slowly behind him, his eyes cast downwards. Sinclair looked both at Luna and Lincoln, who in their turn shifted their gaze from the bartender to their boss, identical looks of worry plastered on their faces. They could tell that the meeting with Jaha hadn’t gone very well, if Marcus’ crestfallen disposition was any indication. 

"How long?" Sinclair dared to ask.   
Marcus came up to the counter and sat on one of the stools beside his friends. "A few months, I don't know how we're going to make it guys. The business isn't picking up and I can't even afford to pay you all the wages you agreed to when you started working for me."   
He rubbed his hand over his eyes and Luna laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll think of something, Marcus. We always do," she said encouragingly in her gentle way. 

"Yeah, " Lincoln chimed in, "There's got to be a way so we don't have to lose the Ark and Jaha gets his money."   
Marcus gazed at them all, they didn't even know the worst part, but he was touched by their loyalty. "If we can't save this place, I just want you guys to know that you’ve been the best co-workers a man can ask for and I'll see to it that you get the finest recommendation when you’re on the lookout for a new job."   
Sinclair looked at Marcus in studied surprise. "Seems to me like you're about to give up, Marcus. What's going on?"   
Marcus sighed, there was no way around it. He'd have to tell them everything. "Kyle Wick has lodged a complaint against me for charges of assault." 

Luna gasped and the men looked alarmed.   
“But, that'd mean going to court and prison, if they find you guilty!" Lincoln cried. "You didn't do anything!"   
Marcus looked at him sternly. "Do you think that matters? Lawyers can be persuasive, so if they do come for me, I think it would better if you all already had another job possibility because I refuse to take you all down with me.”  
"Marcus, this isn't right. This is simply too much! They can’t put all of the blame on you." Luna said. Her soft eyes began to fill with tears at how unjust the situation was becoming.   
"Luna's right, we need to fight this," Sinclair agreed. 

Marcus stood up. "I appreciate this, guys, I really do. But you don't seem to understand we're losing money and the chance of winning this on my own is very slim.”  
"You've made us a family, man," Lincoln said, placing his hand firmly on Marcus' shoulder. "We're not going to leave you alone in this."   
"Maybe there is a way!" Callie announced, coming in through the door.   
"Callie," Marcus said glancing towards her in surprise. "I thought I gave you the night off."   
She smiled and drew up a seat. "I know, but I wanted to see if Jac could fix me a drink. Anyway, Marcus, you won't believe what happened after I dropped off Abby Griffin..."   
Sinclair flashed the pretty brunette a sarcastic look, "Wait until you hear what happened after you left," he muttered before dropping behind the counter in order to fix her her favourite cocktail.   
Callie looked bewildered. "Hear what?"  
"You first, tell me," Marcus replied, giving her his full attention.   
She got right to the point. "Well, Abby offered to give us money to save this place.”


End file.
